Nelly Flamela
Colonel Nelly Flamela (Romaji: Nerī Furamera; Kana: ネリー・フラメラ) is a Colonel-ranked State Alchemist in the State Military of Amestris. He is the commanding officer of Counterattack, a death squad and secret police of gendarmes whom are responsible for the conduction of clandestine operations against rebels and revolutionaries. After he is admonished for his heartlessness by one of his targets, as he slays the target, he remembers his long-forgotten goal of retrieving his emotions and empathy from the Truth and so resumes his search for one of the Philosopher's Stone that is said to have been made by the State Military in the past. Background and History Unbeknownst to most, even the highest echelons of the State Military, Nelly is a homunculus. Nelly was created by an alchemist named Canseliet. Canseliet sought to eliminate the very possibility that he could become as perverted as Fulcanelli — Canseliet's adoptive father and tutor in alchemy — in his old age, so Canseliet transmuted all of his lust into a homunculus. Subsequently, because Canseliet had no use for the homunculus, Canseliet gifted the homunculus to his little sister Flamela. Because Canseliet had created the homunculus out of the fear of becoming like Fulcanelli, Flamela decided to name the homunculus Nelly. Afterward, Flamela began to raise Nelly as if Nelly were her son. Flamela educated Nelly in alchemy and trained Nelly in martial arts. In addition, as she taught geography and history to Nelly, Flamela brought Nelly with her on her travels throughout Amestris. Flamela also did no hesitate to lecture Nelly about ethics and morality as well, and she warned Nelly about the Truth and the toll that the Truth would extract from him if he dared to break the Law of Equivalent Exchange by engaging in Human Transmutation. As a result, under Flamela's parentage and tutelage, Nelly became an experienced and knowledgeable alchemist, gentleman, and martial artist with a healthy respect for God and his domain. Unfortunately, six years after his creation, Nelly went to awaken Flamela but found that he was unable to do so. Subsequently, after Nelly brought Flamela to a doctor, the doctor informed Nelly of the fact that Flamela was in a coma. After the doctor apologized to Nelly for being unable to discern the cause of Flamela's coma and thereby unable to awaken Flamela from her coma, Nelly resolved to discover and eliminate the cause of Flamela's coma himself. Immediately afterward, Nelly began to devote all of his efforts and time to studying alchemy and medicine. Unfortunately for Nelly, in spite of all of best efforts and extensive studies, he failed to so much as discover the cause of Flamela's coma. Consequently, out of desperation, Nelly broke into Canseliet's study and stole both all of Canseliet's notes and all of the notes that Canseliet had inherited from the recently deceased Fulcanelli. As a result, Nelly discovered the existence and properties and nature of the Philosopher's Stone. At first, Nelly was hesitant to believe that Flamela's soul had been transmuted into a Philosopher's Stone. But eventually, after naught but a few more failures to so much as diagnose Flamela, Nelly lost all of his hesitation to his desperation and then confronted Canseliet about his suspicion that Flamela's soul had been turned into a Philosopher Stone. Nelly's intent had been to enlist Canseliet's aid in locating the Philosopher's Stone that Flamela's soul had been transmuted into, but Canseliet mistook Nelly's confrontation as an accusation and then attempted to kill Nelly in order to prevent Nelly from informing the State Military about Fulcanelli and his research into and transmutation of a Philosopher's Stone. Unfortunately for Canseliet, Nelly kicked his ass. Afterward, Nelly coerced Canseliet into explaining the situation in full. As soon as Canseliet admitted to having transmuted Flamela's soul into a Philosopher's Stone, Nelly demanded that Canseliet surrendered the Philosopher's Stone and then assisted him in reverting the the Philosopher Stone back into Flamela's soul. However, much to Nelly's despair and horror, Canseliet then informed Nelly of the fact that he had long-since expended the Philosopher Stone that he had transmuted from Flamela's soul. Needless to say, in response, Nelly flew into a rage and then murdered Canseliet on the spot and with his bare hands. Shortly afterward, more out of despair than hope, Nelly attempted to utilize a transmutation as a means of trading Canseliet's soul for Flamela's soul. Unfortunately for Nelly, because Canseliet was dead, Canseliet's soul was not present to be traded for Flamela's soul. Consequently, the transmutation failed and rebounded. And the rebound brought Nelly before the Gate and the Truth as well. Subsequently, as soon as the Truth explained the cause of the transmutation's failure and rebound to Nelly, Nelly offered to exchange his soul for Flamela's soul. Unfortunately for Nelly, the Truth refused Nelly's offer on the grounds that the souls of the dead were of greater value than the souls of the living and so an exchange of Nelly's soul for Flamela's soul would not be an Equivalent Exchange. In response to the Truth's rejection of his offer, Nelly did not hesitate to offer to exchange his Gate for Flamela's soul and then tried to convince the Truth that his ability to perform a resurrection was equal to the action of resurrection itself and so trading his Gate for Flamela's soul was an equivalent exchange. In response, the Truth applauded Nelly for his determination and devotion but then apologized to Nelly as it explained to Nelly that the resurrection was impossible for a lot of reasons other than the fact that it violated the Law of Equivalent Exchange and so even an Equivalent Exchange could not bring about resurrection. Subsequently, the Truth offered to allow Nelly to sacrifice his Gate as a means of paying the toll that he owed to Truth for trading into God's domain. However, much to the Truth's dismay, Nelly declined the Truth's offer and then requested that the Truth reunite him with Flamela by taking his soul to wherever Flamela's soul was. In response, the Truth admonished Nelly for devaluing the life and person that Flamela had cherished and loved. Immediately afterward, the Truth took the amygdala of Nelly's brain away from Nelly and thereby deprived Nelly of all of his emotions. As a result, the homunculus whom had intruded into God's domain out of love, lost all of his capacity for love... Afterward, because he was no longer capable of emotionality and empathy but was still an embodiment of Canseliet's lust, Nelly was consumed by Canseliet's lust for knowledge and power. Fortunately, because Nelly still had his memories of the emotions that he used to be able to empathize with and experience, Nelly was able to realize that his newfound lust for knowledge and power was evil in nature and then reject that lust. Subsequently, just as Canseliet transmuted his lust into a homunculus in order to avoid becoming as lustful as Fulcanelli, Nelly transmuted his lust into a homunculus — whom he named Luxuria — in order to avoid becoming as lustful as Canseliet. Afterward, the completely and utterly emotionless and unempathetic Nelly abandoned his old goal of awakening Flamela from her coma and adopted the new goal of retrieving his emotions and empathy from the Truth. So after he allowed Flamela's body to die and then buried Flamela's body, in order to procure the resources that he would need to pursue his goal, Nelly became a State Alchemist with ease and then began to work his way up the command hierarchy of the State Military. Eventually, 10 years later and by the time of the beginning of the story, Nelly had managed to become a Colonel in the State Military and had long-since forgotten his goal of retrieving his emotions and empathy from Truth... Personality and Relationships WIP... Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities Like Lust, Nelly is a homunculus that embodies the lust of his creator. However, unlike Lust but very much like Father, Nelly was not created with a Philosopher's Stone. As a result, while Lust and Nelly may share some of their abilities with one another, they do not share all of their abilities with one another. For example, while Nelly may exhibit Lust's agelessness, he does not exhibit Lust's high-speed regeneration. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Agility Enhanced Agility]: Nelly is able to maneuver in the air with as much ease and grace as most are able to maneuver under the water. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Durability Enhanced Durability]: Nelly is tough enough to survive and withstand a point-bank explosion. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Semi-Immortality Enhanced Perpetuity]: Ever since he reached his physical prime at the ripe age of 6, Nelly has not aged and has remained in an 18-year-old body since that time. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Reflexes Enhanced Reflexes] - Nelly's reflexes are sharp enough to allow him to detect and react to bullets with ease. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Speed Enchained Speed]: Nelly is fast enough to block and parry a volley of bullets with the blade of a sabre. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Stamina Enhanced Stamina]: Nelly's stamina is nigh-inexhaustible. However, Nelly may not become sore from exertion, he will tire if he has expended all or even just most of his body's supply of energy. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Strength Enhanced Strength]: Nelly exhibits the strength to cut something as hard as steel itself with naught but the blade of a sabre, but he is unable to cut anything as hard as diamond. * [https://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Suppression Pain Suppression]: At-will, Nelly is able to suppress the amount of pain that an injury or wound is subjecting him to. Swordsmanship Nelly is a masterful and powerful swordsman. Thanks to his status as a homunculus, Nelly is able to perform superhuman feats of swordsmanship such as cutting steel and parrying bullets. In addition, Nelly's skill is such that Nelly can even deflect a volley of bullets back to the bullets' shooters! Alchemical Capabilities While Nelly may be capable of a large variety of alchemical feats, Nelly specializes in medicinal and physiological alchemy. Nelly is able to perform an alchemical surgery on a patient as a means of efficiently and quickly tending to the patient's needs. Nelly is also capable of manipulating the physiology of his "patient" in a myriad and variety of horrific and wondrous ways. It should be noted that, while Nelly may be capable of clap alchemy, he is unaware of the fact that he is capable of such alchemy. As such; in order to perform his alchemy on a patient; Nelly will utilize one or more of the Transmutation Cicle that he has tattooed onto the bottoms of his fingers, pinkies, and thumbs. Ultimate Presence As a result of his status as a homunculus, Nelly exhibits an alchemical ability that he refers to as his Ultimate Presence. The Ultimate Presence allows Nelly to generate and manipulate allomones and pheromones as a means of manipulating the physiology of any living being whom either smells or tastes the allomones or pheromones. Most notably, Nelly is able to utilize the allomones and pheromones to cause a living being's cells to prematurely and unnecessarily undergo apoptosis. By doing so, Nelly is able to decompose the living being. Nelly is also able to utilize allomones and pheromones to cause a living being's cells to not undergo apoptosis and thereby subject the living being to cancer. Notably, it is this alchemical ability that caused Nelly to be titled as the "Walking Death Alchemist". Battles WIP... Trivia * Like all members of the military, Nelly was named after a military vehicle. Specifically, Nelly was named after the SS Corona. Navigation WIP... Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemists Category:Amestrian State Military Category:Colonel Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack